Dicas da Lily
by Helo Pontas Black
Summary: Lily dá dicas de como conquistar um maroto galinha! Será que vai dar certo?


Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.k e eu não ganho nada com essa história!

(M: Marlene- (A: Alice- (L: Lily- (J:James-(S:Sirius-(MeL: Marlene e Lily-(MeA: Marlene e Alice-(SeJ: Sirius e James!

--

* * *

Você, sim você, que é uma pobre coitada, perseguida, assim como eu, por um garoto prepotente, galinha, lind... Quer dizer, pretensioso, gost... Aham! ... E sem-noção; agora vai conseguir sobreviver e conquistá-lo, graças as minhas dicas! Sim, Lily Evans faz outra coisa da vida, além de estudar!

(M:Faz, é claro! Quando é arrastada pelas amigas!)

(L:Psiu!)

1ª: Seja autoritária, monitora e inteligente. Depois de algum tempo, isso despertará a atenção do seu pretendente!

(A:No seu caso, Lily, foram os olhos e os cabelos!)

Risos

(L:Claro que não! Me deixem escrever!)

(M:Claro!)

2ª: Quando ele te notar, faça-se de surda às investidas dele! Ignore-o e confuda-o com moléculas de poeira.

(M:Hahahaha! Se o seu pretendente for como um certo maroto, não vai adiantar! Olha a Lily! Ela ta caidinha pelo James!)

(L:Eu não estou caidinha pelo Potter!)

(AeM:Aham! Me engana!)

3ª: Se o seu pretendente começar a te mandar flores, as suas preferidas, te chamar por um apelido carinhoso e até mesmo recitar poemas de sua própria autoria, e com isso, te chamar para sair; NÃO diga sim! Você não quer ser mais uma da lista dele, quer?

(A.F:Eu quero! Se for do Sirius ou do James, eu quero! Ah, pode até ser o Remus!)

(M:Eu vou quebrar a cara dessa garota! ASSANHADA! Quem foi que te chamou, hem, Arabella?)

(L:É, cai fora, atrevida!

(A.F:Tá, desculpa! Que estresse!)

(M: Passa, passa! Assanhada!)

4ª:Seja paciente e responsável! Porque, para aturar as investidas dele, que no começo, não devem ser levadas à sério, cada vez mais constantes, você precisará ser calma!

(M:É, Lily? Como eu posso te dizer? Ah, você não é paciente, e muito menos calma!)

(A:O James que o diga!)

(L:Claro que sou calma! Só perco as estribeiras de vez em quando!)

(A.M:Aham! A gente finge que acredita!)

(L:Haha, muito engraçado!)

5ª: Relaxe, e toda vez que o ver com uma garota, não de bola! Não fique dando bandeira, isso vai fazê-lo perceber que você não está nem aí, para o que ele faz!

(M:Outra coisa: Ele pode estar com uma, duas, três, sete e até dez garotas!)

(L:Dez? Eu já vi o Potter com sete, mas com dez...)

(A:Um nome, cinco letras: Black!)

(L:Ah! A Lene ta com ciúmes do Black!)

(M:Eu não estou com ciúmes daquele cachorro!)

Risos

6ª: Respeite e seja amigável com todos, menos com ELE!

(M:E com os sonserinos! Se puder, azare-os, ou se você for trouxa, bata neles!)

(L: Lene, você ta parecendo o Black! Isso é coisa que se diga?)

(M:Eu não sou igual ao Black! Eu sou + eu, e sou super legal!)

(A: É, e os dois são modestos!)

Risos

7ª: Odeie o esporte que ele mais ama. Isso vai fazê-lo querer, você fazer mudar de opnião. Não mude!

(A: Mas bem que, quando tem jogo da Grifinória, você vive dizendo: "Vai, Potter!". Ou: "Se você pegar um pomo, eu te lasco um beijo!")

(M: Lembra daquela vez, em que o jogo quase estava perdido, quando o James passou de vassoura por nós, e ouviu a Lily prometer isso? E não foi que o danado pegou o pomo! Todo mundo deu louvores à você, Lily!)

(L:Nem me lembre! Tive que dar um beijo no Potter! Sorte que foi no rosto!)

(MeA:Sei! Me engana que eu gosto!)

8ª: Depois de alguns meses, como as investidas dele, são completamente ignoradas, ele vai partir para o beijo forçado. Não se deixe resistir pelo BT desse garoto, se desvencilhe, e meta a mão na cara dele!

(M: Só uma pergunta: O que é BT?)

(L: Beijo tentador!)

Gargalhada fatal

(L:Que foi?)

(M:Hahahaha! Você confirmou que o beijo do James é tentador! Que gosto tem?)

(L: Morang... Quer dizer, não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe!)

(A: Hum... Morango é bom!)

(L: Alice! Alice!)

(M: Lice, para o seu bem-estar, é bom calar a boca!)

9ª: Namore outros garotos. Isso o deixará Fulo de Merlin!

Risos

10ª:Chame-o de vários nomes: Galinha, mentiroso, arrogante, superficial, infla-ego, etc!

(M: Coisa que adianta!)

(L:Psiu!)

11ª:Coloque defeitos nele! Diga pra ele, que você odeia o jeito rebelde do cabelo dele, que odeia quando ele se acha o máximo...

(AeM: É e o odeio você por ser lindo...)

(A: Por ser sensual...)

(M: Por ser carinhoso...)

(MeA: Por ser TDB e BBG!)

(L: Chega, vocês duas!)

Gargalhadas fatais

(L:Eu vou matar alguém!)

(M:Paramos!)

12ª: Converse com os amigos dele, de preferência, o mais certinho e educado. Isso o fará se perguntar o porquê de você não trtá-lo do mesmo modo!

Risos

(M: O James, uma vez espalhou pra todo mundo, que você só não saía com ele, porque você gostava do Remus!)

(L:Que absurdo!)

(A: Ah, mas agora ele sabe a verdade!)

(L: Que verdade?)

(M: Que você o ama! Hahahahahaha!)

13ª:Depois de humílha-lo, dele deixar de ser galinha, você vai acabar gostando dele, pra falar a verdade, vai amà-lo, não se desespere, espere ele provar que te ama!

(M: Confessou! Confessou!)

(L: O quê?)

(MeA: JAMES! JAMES! A Lily te ama!)

(L:E você ama o Black, Lene!)

(M: Eu sei, psiu!)

(J: Alguém me chamou?)

(L: Oh, não! Lá vem a praga!)

(J: Oi, meu lírio!)

(M: James, a Lily confessou: Ela te ama!)

(J:Ah, eu sabia! Vem cá, meu lírio!)

(L:Me larga, se biltre! Cadê as provas, hem? Cadê? Quem disse que eu gosto de você?)

(J:...)

(M: Eu tenho tudo aqui, neste gravador bruxo!)

(J: Eu quero! Me dá, me dá, me dá! Eu quero escutar a declaração de amor que a Lily me fez!)

(L:Que declaração? Há, você não vai entregar, porque aí ta gravado que você gosta do Black!)

(M: Cala essa boca!)

(J: PADFOOT! DESCE AQUI!)

Passos

(S: Que houve? Quem matou o ranhoso? Quem?)

(J: A Lily confessou: Ela me ama!)

(S: Ah, isso! Que é que eu tenho a ver?)

(MeL: Potter, não!)

(J: Neste lindo gravadorzinho aqui, está gravado que a Lene te ama!)

(S: Pelas cuecas de Merlin! Que ele abençoe quem inventou essa "coisa"! Agora, querida Lene, passe-o para cá!)

(M: Mas de jeito nenhum! Hahaha, vai sonhando, ele vai ficar guardadinho aqui na minha mã...!)

(L: Que foi? Lene?)

(M: O gravador sumiu! AHHHH, O GRAVADOR SUMIU!)

(A: James, Sirius, vocês correm mais que as garotas aqui?)

(SeJ: Claro!)

(A: Ótimo! Sebo nas canelas, eu estou com o gravador!)

(MeL: Alice! ALICE, VOLTE JÁ AQUI!)

(L:Oh, céus! O que iremos fazer?)

(M: Fugir! Vamos, vamos!)

Sabe, nem deu tempo para fugirmos, pois os meninos haviam voltado! O Potter pulava como um macaco! E sirius estava eufórico!

Sabe, o Potter ficou tão feliz, mas tão feliz, que acabei aceitando sair com ele! Foi uma festa tão grande!

E então, quando começamos a namorar? O queixo de todos caíram, principalmente os das risinhos! Bem-feito!!

Ps: A Lene acha que me engana, mas eu sei muito bem que ela anda saindo com o Sirius, quem sabe não dá namoro?

(M: Lily... Eu não tô SAINDO COM O BLACK! ENTENDEU? Por isso, pare de inventar mentiras e vai dormir!)

Ela pensa que me engana! Espero que tenham gostado das minhas dicas!!


End file.
